The Xeno King
by Hylian Mage
Summary: A collaborative effort between JaYDN78 and I. This takes nine years before his story 'Primal Instinct'. I won't say anything (because I can't summarize to save my life.) but I know you'll enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people! And yes, that is my new catchphrase. **

**Gin: *rolls eyes***

**HM: Anyways, hi! And welcome to my new masterpiece! *fireworks go off in background***

**Gin: *passes with fire extinguisher* uh-huh... "masterpiece"**

**HM: Ignoring. So, yes, this isn't my PJO/HP crossover, which was widely faved and followed by you lovely readers! Thanks! Speaking of, the next chapter should be out soon. This is an Aliens/Predator fic. **

**Melchior: Thank you, Captain Obvious.**

**HM: This is in collaboration with the wonderful, the talented, the Australian, JaYDN78! *more fireworks***

**Rancess: *blows on kazoo***

**JaYDN78: Uhhhhh...hi...mmmm... We have been planning this for a while and we have some really cool things in store for you guys. Hope you enjoy this story/series.**

**HM: Aw, no need to be so bashful my fellow author! But as he said, hope you guys enjoy our first collab fic: The Xeno King!**

**I: Experiment**

_Date: May 22nd, 2234. Planet LV-436. Audio log of Doctor Ronald W. Richardson._

_Subject 233-01 has shown remarkable progress of hybridization. If Private Wolcott hadn't told us about his friend's unique ability, the program would never have kicked off and showed as much progress as it has, especially after the failure that was 233-00. However, like all men of science, we learn from our mistakes and take steps to ensure history doesn't repeat itself. But I digress, 01 has been improving in regards to dermal engineering, that is, the manipulation of the skin. It's still a bluish - white and cold to the touch, but it has begun to blacken and become more exoskeleton in some areas. It is unknown if the reason of the skin pigmentation (the color of the skin) and its decrease in body temperature is 01's genetic makeup or abilities, or even a mixture of the two. Regardless of the reason, interesting results have been reaped due to this anomally._

_01's muscle structure has decreased, but by no means has his strength done the same. In fact, readings and observations have evidenced that his strength has actually INCREASED. This was proven true as 01 punched a hole through a door made of reinforced steel. A side effect of this was that ice and frost formed along the edges of the hole, a remarkable feat._

_As of yet, we have not attempted combat excersises. I recommend that they be put on hold until the transformation process is fully complete. At this time, I cannot say with certainty when that will be. As it is, we have very little organic material of our target DNA to work with. For now, we will keep monitoring 01's progress, see if his body naturally grows the remaining Xenomorph dermals._

_End audio log._

Dr. Ronald Richardson put down the tape recorder and turned back to his project. Dr. Richardson was a man in his late forties. He was Caucasian and had brown eyes, as well as a receding hairline. He smirked as he inspected his project. Glacial blue eyes glared back at him hatefully.

The eyes belonged to a figure strapped to a metal table. His skin was bluish-white and smooth. The skin from the elbow to his fingers were black and his fingers were longer than a normal human's with a curved silvery claw on each tip. The male looked extremely malnourished, his ribs able to be counted individually with small hints of muscle on his arms and legs. His hair, once golden blonde, was now white, and bony protrusions stuck out of his forehead.

This unfortunate creature was once Carter King, a security officer that worked for the Weyland-Yutani corporation. That was a past life, however. This was his life now: treated like an animal due to his naiveté. Experimented on because he trusted the wrong people.

"Glare all you want 01. It's not going to change anything." The 'good' doctor said haughtily.

Carter's, or rather, 01's mouth opened, revealing silvery fangs and another mouthlike opening at the tip of his tongue. Dr. Richardson's eyes widened as a raspy voice, as if the wind itself were speaking, spoke past those blue lips.

"Kill... you..."

**HM: Well, there you have it! Unfortunately, JaYDN78 had to leave... as did the others... they send their regards though! So tell me, like it? Hate it? Let us know! Your reviews and PM's are the fuel to this collaborative train! **

***train inexplicably whistles***

**HM: ... ok... anyways, review and PM, we wanna hear from you! Until next time... Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HM: Hello my pointy-eared people!**

**JaYDN78: Hey.**

**HM: Welcome to the next installment of The Xeno King!**

**JaYDN78: This is a good chapter by my mate Hylian Mage folks. Hope you all enjoy it. Also check out our community for this collaboration series 'Alien Ascension series'. For this story and Primal Instinct are certainly not the only two to come.**

**HM: You heard the man folks! Now just sit back, relax, an enjoy the fruits of our labor!**

**II: First Contact**

_Date: May 29th, 2234. Planet LV-436. Audio log of Doctor Ronald W. Richardson._

_I record this audio log an ecstatic man. Many breakthroughs have occurred since my last entry. For example, immediately after completing my previous audio log, 01 actually spoke! MRI scans revealed that his brain activity has been the same as when he was human, if not improved. The neurons that belong to the Xeno side of him and the human side are in complete harmony. Extraordinary if you ask this scientist's humble opinion._

_Something else that happened was the assistance of Dr's Ryan and Ivan Witlock, rising stars in the field of cybernetics and robotics. They have also taken an interest in the biological marvels that are Xenomorphs. As chance would have it, the twins had numerous containers of Royal Jelly, a gelatinous fluid a Queen Xenomorph secretes to make their amniotic fluid. After obtaining a few containers, I ran tests on it and discovered that it was similar to Agent AO-3959X.91 - 15, an ancient pathogen that was rumored to be the cause of the Prometheus Incident. Unfortunately, I did not have any of this pathogen in large quantities. Fortunately, I did have a miniscule amount that I combined with the Jelly. The reaction was akin to steroids entering a human body._

_Fuelled by this small success, I injected the veritable cocktail into 01. The reaction was instantaneous and interesting. 01 went into a fit of convulsions and spasms, shrieking all the while. Heart rate increased and breathing became ragged. He began to vomit gallons of black liquid and roll around in it. After a few minutes of this, he stlled. Completely. He flat lined and his breathing stopped._

_After watching for a few minutes, I regrettably announced his death. Just as I was about to call in a clean-up crew, he twitched. As he was completely covered in liquid, I failed to see until he let out a hissing sound. I was overjoyed that 01 was still in the realm of the living, as he was the first of the experiments to come so far in the procedure. The liquid was washed off his body, and I was speechless. Never in my life had I seen anything so... beautiful. I must inform Ryan and Ivan of this. Perhaps I can convince them to spare a few of their prototype combat androids..._

_Along that same vein, we found something else I found worth recording. An expedition to some of the caverns on LV -436 revealed a cluster of Xenomorph eggs. Fortunately, we are located in a massive complex so nobody of import was missed. I plan to introduce the Xenomorphs to 01 soon, observe their behavior..._

_End audio log._

01 curled up on itself in a corner of the cell it was in. What was once Carter King had all but vanished. In his place was a monster, an experiment only good for mass murder. When he was a human, he was a good height of 5' 2" with muscular build. Now, he stood at ten/fifteen feet high and appeared malnourished with small muscles on the arms and legs. Everything from the elbow to his fingers were covered in black chitin with a slight sheen and a five inch long spike protruding upwards from the elbow. His lower waist all the way down to his feet were covered in the same chitin, another five inch spike protruding from his knees. His feet and hands were also Xenomorph-like. His upper arms, torso, neck, and lower head were still humanlike, only the skin was bluish-white. Protruding from his head was a bony crest reminiscent of a Xenomorph Queen's, only more angular and rigid lines than slender curves. A V-shaped boney plate also extended past his nose, leaving only his blue lips visible. His head was framed by snow white hair that extended to his chin. As he now had a braincase, the back of his head protruded back a few feet. A stripe of chitin began at the bottom of his braincase and ran down his spine, culminating in a bladed tail that was five feet long. Sharp spikes jutted out from the chitin on his spine and ran down his tail, growing larger until the largest was the size of a butcher knife, his tail blade being as big as one of the blades on a ceiling fan. Near his shoulder blades, two tendrils about three feet long protruded out of the skin and curled up against his back. On his abdomen, under his pectorals, two more arms grew out of the skin and rested against his chest, the five clawed digits curling inwards.

01 raised his head and let out a keening wail, the noise reverbating throughout his cell. His tail wrapped around himself as ice and frost formed on the wall behind him. The cell door opened and Dr. Richardson walked in, smug smile on his face and hands behind his back. He was flanked by a group of men in the uniform of a security officer. "Hello 01, and how are we today, enjoying the new accommodations? So much better than a medical exam table isn't it?" He asked. 01 said nothing, just glared at him from behind his visor.

The doctor gave a hum of thought at smirked. "You really should behave better, after all, you're my star pupil. In fact," here he jerked his head towards the hybrid and the men surrounded him, grabbing a different limb. Dr. Richardson took his hand out from behind his back and revealed a cattle prod. "I think I'm going to give you a star." With that, he jabbed the prod against 01's thigh. 01 tossed his head back and shrieked in pain.

{Elsewhere in the complex}

Three adult Xenomorphs; numbered X-1, X-2, and X-3; huddled together in the middle of their cell, observed by different scientists. Suddenly, an unholy wailing echoed throughout the complex, causing all heads to pick up and look for the source. The Xenomorphs had an interesting reaction to this. They raised their heads towards the roof and screamed. To the casual observer, they would've thought that they were just spooked like a common animal. The actual reason was something else entirely.

It was unknown that Xenomorphs developed a form of telepathy that was used to communicate with the rest of the hive. Complex thought was not transmitted, however. Only the most basic of instincts (hunger, danger, prey, etc.) was communicated. What these Xenomorphs were feeling, was a hive member in pain. And so, these three aliens felt the first emotion ever felt by a Xenomorph: anger.

{Deep Below LV-436 Surface}

A network of cave tunnels and caverns ran throughout planet LV-436, connecting to a large chamber located deep within the planet's crust. Inside this chamber, something stirred. Something that hadn't stirred in millenia. An immensely large form moved in the shadows, raising its large head towards the roof of the chamber. Thoughts not its own entered its mind, pain, anger, and wrath were felt. The Queen Mother felt what the humans did, what they were doing. She hissed as more thoughts entered her mind, though these were bursts of color, sounds and sensations that were foreign to her. In those bursts, she saw, she learned. And what she saw, what she learned, these were passed to her hive. Thus, the hive of the Queen Mother started down a path that would change their life cycles forevermore.

{With 01}

Dr. Richardson finally removed the cattle prod, after shocking 01 repeatedly all over his body. The men unceremoniously dumped him on the floor and followed Dr. Richardson out the cell, said scientist mumbling to himself. Once they left, 01 huddled in the corner and wrapped his primary arms around his knees. Raising his head, he let out one more wail and then buried his head in his knees.

{Xenomorph Observation Lab}

The three adult Xenos stopped howling and fell silent, much to the bafflement of the scientists. They were interrupted by the lab door opening and a security officer walking in. "Dr. Michaels, we got another one coming in." The officer said.

Dr. Michaels, an average, run-of-the-mill scientist, nodded. "Thank you, I'll open the cell doors now." He said. The doctor pressed a button and the thick hydraulic doors opened, another Xenomorph in a cage being brought in by androids. They set down the cage, opened it, and retreated as fast as they could.

The three Xenos huddled together and communicated with each other. It seemed as if the few minutes they were howling, they became... smarter. Able to form coherent thought and a few words. In this way, they developed a plan. A bid for freedom. As one, they turned towards the newest Xeno, eyeing it with something akin to hunger and desperation. They turned back to the scientists and hissed at each other, deciding to wait. For now.

_Date: January 3rd, 2234. USS Crusader. Audio log of Private Carter King._

_So, the other officers have been trying to get me to do one of these for the past couple of months and I'm finally getting around to it. There really isn't that much to say about me. Grew up on Earth, Kansas City, Kansas to be exact. Pa left when I was but a young'un and I've been tryin' to help support Ma ever since. I'm seventeen and joinin' the Weyland-Yutani security corps. on planet LV-436, which is where we're heading now. Ma was sad to see me go, all Ma's are, but she was also mighty proud of me all the same._

_I guess I'll close this by sayin' that I'm lookin' forward to my new life in space, livin' the dream of every young kid on Earth._

_End audio log._

**HM: Well, things are starting to heat up a but, aren't they? What will happen next? Only JaYDN78 and I know, of course, but never fear dear readers! The answers shall reveal themselves soon enough. Oh, and did you see the little referance I made there? Please remember to R&R, and check out JaYDN78's stories. Until next time, Ja Ne! **


End file.
